


What it Took for Me to Understand

by erza_mikazuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erza_mikazuki/pseuds/erza_mikazuki
Summary: Hinata Shoyou was a big riddle to Kiyoomi. He had a hard time understanding the short orange-haired wing spiker for several reasons. One: How the hell did this shortstack beat Wakatoshi all those years ago? Two: Brazil. Why Brazil? And lastly, was he really that special?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 206





	What it Took for Me to Understand

It took one moment. One fleeting gesture paired with warm sparkling brown eyes. 

It took one touch for Sakusa Kiyoomi to know he was beyond saving. 

Hinata Shoyou was a big riddle to Kiyoomi. He had a hard time understanding the short orange-haired wing spiker for several reasons. One: How the hell did this shortstack beat Wakatoshi all those years ago? Two: Brazil. Why Brazil? And lastly, was he really that special?

From what he knew Shouyou was the other half of the freak duo back during the nationals in high school. The other half had been Kageyama Tobio, a setter he’d met at the youth camp. They had been a formidable duo, not that he'd had a chance to play against them. 

He shortly found out, that yes. Shoyou was indeed special, despite what he knew of him. Somehow he was Koutarou’s “disciple”, whatever the hell that means; Koutarou was the reason Shouyou even knew there was an opening on the team. 

He also found out he was  _ special _ because of the way Atsumu’s face lit up when Shouyou showed up for tryouts for the MSBY Black Jackals. Excitedly explaining how fate was working in his favor because he declared to Shouyou he’d set for him one day, the day he had lost to Karasuno at Nationals. Kiyoomi shook his head, how could that idiot have been so sure of something six years ago?  _ Creepy _ .

He wrinkled his nose at Shouyou’s messy appearance; he talked while his mouth was full, and was overly familiar with just about  _ everyone _ . And really? There were more than enough obnoxious players on the team!

However, Kiyoomi does remember one thing about Shouyou; although, belatedly.

“Weren’t you the kid that left nationals early because of a fever?” 

“Hey! That was years ago! I’ve gotten better at taking care of myself!”

He sneered at Shouyou’s explanation, “Hmm,”  _ Unreliable _ , he finished in his head. 

But the more he decided to observe the enigmatic ball of sunshine he found that he was full of contradictions, and he continually defied his expectations. 

Once he moved into the team dorm, he’d found rather surprising facets of Shouyou that not only helped redefine him, but shone him in a new light.

Shouyou, actually wasn’t all that bad.

This should’ve been the first hint that he was fucked. He was taking notice of him, paying attention to him.  _ Close  _ attention. 

_ He wasn’t entirely obnoxious.  _ So, he just had  _ a lot _ of energy. He was earnest, brimming with compliments and awe. Unlike Koutarou and Atsumu who were obnoxiously selfish; Shouyou was more subtle about that part of himself. 

Second,  _ he meditated. _ Kiyoomi was loath to admit, but he actually really  _ liked _ this part of Shouyou.

He’d sit outside on the patio as the sun rose, quietly, like a statue, breathing evenly and slowly. There was something beautiful in the way he sat in their small yard, back straight, head held high. 

_ Wait, beautiful? _ Kiyoomi’s eyebrow furrowed at the thought. 

Third, Shouyou _ wasn’t messy. _ Sure his eating habits were questionable, but he was actually quick to clean up after himself. When he cleaned,  _ he cleaned _ . It was a deep kind of clean that passed Kiyoomi’s standards. 

Because of his newfound respect for Shouyou, and the amount of brownie points the orange-haired wing spiker had racked up by showing more relatable sides of his personality; the more he noticed the shorter male had started to hover around him. 

Kiyoomi cursed himself for allowing Shoyou to slip into his personal bubble. He was too late to notice the subtle approaches in engaging Kiyoomi, talking to him so casually and before he knew it he was swept up in him just like everyone else.

The second moment he knew he was fucked was when Shouyo came up to him with his blinding smile, and said “Nice Kill!” both hands up for a high-five, as if he’d never seen something so amazing in his life. 

After he unexpectedly reacted and gave Shouyou his high-fives, Kiyoomi had felt his cheeks blush and the daggers of Atsumu’s glare.

Soon Kiyoomi had found himself a shadow; Shouyou practically tagged along with everything that Kiyoomi did. 

“Omi-san, are you going to the store? I’ll go with you!” 

“Are you going for your usual run at 6AM? Can I join you? I should be done meditating by then!” 

“Omi-san! What do you want for dinner!” 

“What’s your favorite food? Drink? Tea?”

What had Kiyoomi more flabbergasted than the onslaught of personal questions, more shocking than the jealousy that emanated off of Atsumu and Koutarou, was the plain and simple fact that he was  _ letting _ it happen. And on top of him letting it happen was that he realized he  _ liked _ the attention. 

He liked that Shouyou wanted to spend time with him, despite his unfriendly personality. He liked that Shouyou had taken notice of the small nuances that made Kiyoomi comfortable versus uncomfortable. Shouyou had taken his dry humor in stride, but apparently, nothing phased Shouyou, heck, he said Atsumu was hilarious, and everyone knows Atsumu is  _ not _ funny.

One evening, sitting on the couch with Shouyou having fallen asleep on his shoulder, his mouth slightly open and drooling (Kiyoomi surprisingly didn’t mind that one bit), a light-bulb went off in Kiyoomi’s brain, why he was slowly warming up to Shouyou,  _ human puppy. _

Kiyoomi liked dogs, that was a fact. He liked how clean they could be, but he also liked the way they expressed their excitement and adoration for humans. Shouyou was like that, excitable when he saw Kiyoomi, taking a genuine interest in the things he liked; insistent on getting attention. 

His lip quirked into a rare smile as Shouyou snuggled closer to him,  _ cute. _

Another revelation was had in that moment, Shouyou was  _ cute _ , and had moments where he was just absolutely  _ beautiful _ ; and those moments had really been for Kiyoomi’s eyes only. He felt a flare of pride at that, Shouyou treated him special. But, did Kiyoomi  _ want _ Shouyou to be special to him? 

Then it happened. One instance for Kiyoomi to realize what this all meant. 

It took one moment, one touch. 

Kiyoomi watched in slow motion as Shouyou reached out for his face. 

He froze at the incoming gesture; memorizing the soft smile barely stretching across his sweet face as calloused fingers tucked a loose curl behind his ear.

“You’re beautiful Omi-omi.”

Air seized in his lungs, looking up at sparkling honeyed eyes. 

He was utterly doomed with Shouyou Hinata looking at him like  _ that. _

Yeah, Sakusa Kiyoomi was beyond saving. 

Because this was the moment Kiyoomi realized he was in love. 

He coughed, turning away from Shouyou with a blush on his cheeks, still unable to reply and meet Shouyou’s eyes. 

“Ah! So-sorry!” Shouyou had spluttered, “I didn’t mean—”

“—but you did mean it.” Kiyoomi stated. He was caught off guard, beautiful? Him? Those two things had never been synonymous and here was Shouyou saying it like it was fact. He glanced at Shouyou in his periphery.

This time a faint blush rose across Shouyou’s cheeks, “Yes,” he had said sheepishly as he looked down, “I think Omi-omi is really beautiful! And graceful too!”

Kiyoomi could feel his ears burning at the addition of another compliment, “graceful?” 

“Um, It’s...I don’t know how to describe it? It’s just the way you carry yourself? It’s um, like. I can’t keep my eyes off of you sometimes? Oh God, that just sounds even worse!!”

Kiyoomi scoffed a small laugh as he watched Shouyou sputter and flail in embarrassment. 

“You’re cute Shouyou,” he said. 

Shouyou went silent, jaw hanging open at his confession. 

“I’ve always thought you were cute, beautiful even. I guess—I guess, it’s mutual,” Kiyoomi turned to him, an even more rare genuine smile that actually hurt his cheeks, and ruffled his hair.

Shouyou stared at him, eyes slowly blinking, before he shook himself out of shock, “I LOVE YOU OMI-OMI!” 

Shouyou slapped both his hands over his mouth and an even more rare moment, Kiyoomi started laughing. He wiped the tears that slipped from the corner of his eyes as he laughed. 

Settling down back to a smile, he wrapped an arm around Shouyou’s shoulder and tugged him close and said, “Yeah? I love you too Shouyou.” 

Shouyou wrapped his arms around Kiyoomi and squeezed, “Does this mean we’re boyfriends now?” 

Kiyoomi huffed a laugh through his nose, his hand brushing through Shouyou’s hair

With his other hand he reached for Shouyou’s face, placing a finger on his chin and tilting his face up to meet him halfway. 

Leaning down he touches his lips to Shouyou’s slightly chapped ones, kissing him chastely whispering, “Yeah, I think that it does.” 

He was someone that Kiyoomi generally couldn’t get along with. He was and is still a ball of contradictions, something that Kiyoomi couldn’t comprehend.

Even now, in this moment, post-confession Shouyou is an unpredictable ball of sunshine that somehow worked his magic and melted the ice around his heart, slowly but surely. And really, Kiyoomi wouldn’t change it for the world. 

It was funny to Kiyoomi, as he thought about his initial impression of him.

Shouyou Hinata was an unsolvable, incomprehensible riddle; someone the world had questionably deemed special.

But for Kiyoomi, he had to learn the hard way just how special Shouyou was: by falling in love with him first. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, please take my offering for a fluffy cute OmiHina fic. 
> 
> I really like this pairing and want to explore more of their dynamic; this was my first attempt at that. 
> 
> You can find me on twitter [@ErzaMikazuki](https://twitter.com/erzamikazuki) where i yell about random things, rt a bunch of beautiful art, and sometimes write threads and promote my new fics!


End file.
